


夏夜风

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Kaizuka Yuki





	夏夜风

“奈君？还没睡吗？”

雪擦着湿淋淋的头发从浴室里走出来，看见伊奈帆还坐在客厅沙发上看着电视，在零点一秒之内产生的反应竟然是想退回浴室去——当然她马上就觉得自己简直是反应过激。虽然少了点，她身上还是好好地穿着衣服，内衣一件不少，而外面的那件白衬衫的下摆已经足够长。再说，每天早上奈君喊她起床的时候，更见不得人的样子都见过了，现在这样还算是相当不错的了呢。

“还不是很晚，我不困。”伊奈帆的注意力离开了电视屏幕，看见雪的时候似乎有一瞬的凝滞，红瞳中的光就恢复了沉静，“看一会儿夜间新闻。”

雪走到伊奈帆身边坐下，随手把毛巾放到一边：“有什么新闻？”

“没什么。”伊奈帆瞥一眼她仍然湿漉漉地缓慢地往外渗着水的长发，轻轻叹一口气，在沙发上挪了一挪靠到雪的身后，侧过身拿起毛巾给雪继续擦头发。

“已经擦干了啦。”

“一点都没干。湿着头发睡觉会头痛的。”

伊奈帆擦的很细致。他先用毛巾大致吸干了水分，然后从发根开始，一点点地，缓慢地给她擦干头发。他手上稍稍使了点劲，揉到雪的头的时候掌心压过头皮，指甲隔着毛巾，不轻不重地蹭过头顶，酥酥麻麻的流进大脑皮层，让人几乎要沉沉地在这夏日温暖的夜晚睡去。

“没关系啦，反正是夏天，一会儿就干了。”雪虽然这么说着，还是舒服的眯起了眼，拿着遥控器漫不经心地换着台，“再说，头发湿湿的会比较凉快啊~”

“会比较容易感冒才是真的。”

“才不会感冒呢！”

“只有笨蛋才不会感冒。”

“——什么嘛！”

雪气恼地转过脸来，只看见自家弟弟清新如夏风的微笑，双目澄澈似琉璃。

“开玩笑啦。”

雪撅起嘴转回去。伊奈帆乖乖地继续给雪擦头发。电视频道不知道什么时候换了两轮，又停在了新闻频道。男播音员的声音虽然端庄悦耳，却受限于一本正经的新闻内容，听起来呆板又生硬。雪盘起腿来坐在沙发上，支着下巴懒洋洋地闭着眼。伊奈帆瞥了瞥她身上那件无比熟悉的衬衫，挑起眉来。

“不过就算是夏天……雪姐你也穿得太少了。会着凉的。”

“有什么关系嘛~真的很热啦~”雪歪一歪头，露出可爱的微笑。还是奈君的声音好听呢。

“是，是。”伊奈帆放下了毛巾，语带笑意。他站起身来，雪疑惑地睁开眼，等伊奈帆从浴室里拿着梳子出来的时候，就看着姐姐浅琥珀色的眼眸里带着盈盈水光，一脸无辜又期待地看着自己。伊奈帆重新坐回雪的身后，给她梳头发。雪干脆不看电视了，转过身来任由伊奈帆摆弄她的长发。雪的长发乌黑又柔顺，在尚未干透的水的滋润下反射着淡淡的光。伊奈帆挑起一缕长发，从末端开始一点点向上梳透，稍稍用力捏住雪的长发免得梳到打结的地方的时候拽痛她。伊奈帆撩起头发的时候颈间拂过温暖的夏夜风，伊奈帆触及她颈后肌肤的手却是惬意的凉。没擦干的水珠顺着梳通的发丝滑落，顺着伊奈帆的手腕滑落，凉凉地滑到手肘，在那里停滞了几秒，随着他梳头发的动作微微摇晃片刻，最后滴落在伊奈帆的腿上小小一滴。伊奈帆的目光跟着那水珠滑下去，滑下去，落在雪的后背上。她方才没擦干的头发上落下了水浸湿了白衬衫的后背，湿了水变得微微透明的衬衫贴在身上形成光滑美好的曲线，透出白皙的肌肤颜色。梳子划过雪的头皮，每一寸都被圆润的齿轻轻按压过去。伊奈帆又拿起毛巾给她擦一擦梳透头发之后流出来的水，等头发干得更透了之后又拿起了梳子给她梳一梳又变得有些凌乱的头发，慢慢地，每一下都如同在拉长指间的时间。

窗沿上挂着的风铃摇了摇，悠悠地却只敲响了一声。电视机的声音已经渐渐听不见了。

“呐……奈君……”

“嗯？”

“以后都帮我擦头发好不好……”

“嗯。好啊。”

雪的声音变得迷迷糊糊软软糯糯，然后靠进了伊奈帆怀里，脑袋挨进伊奈帆的颈窝，洗发水淡淡的茉莉花香柔柔地萦绕在鼻间，伊奈帆却只能感觉到雪均匀清浅的呼吸拂在他的锁骨上。

他扶住雪的身体站了起来，将她打横抱起。过大的衬衫沿着雪的腿滑了下来，露出一片白皙柔嫩的肌肤。伊奈帆静静地站了片刻，才抬步走向雪的房间，将她轻轻放在床上。

在这个家里，能把他的衬衫放进雪的衣柜里的人，还会有谁呢。

风铃在夏夜风中急促地摇晃着，小小的瓷球却没碰上风铃壁，一声不响。

伊奈帆久久没有直起腰，只是保持着将雪安置在床上的姿势，倾身就着极近的距离看着她毫无防备的睡颜，澄明的红瞳蒙上一层氤氲的水汽，唇瓣与唇瓣之间不到一寸距离。

清淡的芬芳。沾染上呼吸，沾染上肌肤，沾染上浅色的床单，沾染上白色的衬衫。白色的衬衫包裏着的身体是她的或是他的。血液在血管中滚烫地流淌着，膨胀着，鼓噪着，一鼓作气涌上大脑让伊奈帆觉得昏昏沉沉却又清明了然，心满意足却又焦渴难耐。

伊奈帆闭上了眼。


End file.
